This invention relates to a method of assembling an ostomy pouch and, more particularly, to a method of assembling a mounting plate for an ostomy pouch and for attracting the plate to a plastic sheet which forms one side of an ostomy pouch.
Typical one-piece ostomy appliances include a mounting faceplate interposed between a convex disc and an ostomy pouch. The proximal convex face of the disc is covered with a hydrocolloid skin barrier to seal against the periostomal skin surfaces of the ostomate. The distal wall of the faceplate is secured to a proximal wall of the pouch about a stoma opening in the pouch either by an adhesive, ultrasonic sealing, or heat sealing. The proximal wall of the faceplate is adhered to the distal face of the convex disc by an adhesive. The faceplate extends beyond the periphery of the convex disc so that the adhesive coating on the proximal wall of the faceplate is adhered to the ostomate's skin to mount the ostomy appliance.
Even though the mounting adhesive is hypoallergenic, medical grade, pressure-sensitive adhesive that is permeable to gas and water vapor, many ostomates find that the repeated removal of adhesive faceplates is quite painful, and, in some cases, causes skin ulceration. Those ostomates prefer the appliance to be belt-mounted with only the hydrocolloid skin barrier in contact with the periostomal skin areas.